Uncured Love
by TayTayCap93
Summary: A man named Kenzo Tenma watched a couple of children (twins to be exact) for a neighbor and friend. One of them develops a crush on him. Unfortunately that child never grew out of having that crush.
1. Introduction

Author's Comments- This story consists of short chapters that were inspired by a video or a fanart found online a while back. At the beginning of some or most of the chapters I will state what inspired that particular chapter.

* * *

There was a man named Kenzo Tenma who lived in an apartment building in Berkeley, California, which was called K Flats. He's known a boy named Johan and his twin sister Nina since the day after they were born. Their mother was named Anna.

He knew her since the day she moved into the apartment building, which was a month before the children were born. Her apartment was next to his on the left. After three weeks of getting to know each other they became close, forming a platonic relationship.

After the twins turned five Kenzo offered to watch them when he was free, which were on the weekends since he's a high school teacher. Anna took the offer. It became routine in a very short time. He's done it for five years.


	2. Normal Day

Author's note: I wanted to have a small scene of Kenzo with Nina and Anna so I decided to post this small part. As for the flea thing I can't help but think that Johan would be that kid that likes to put bugs on and spider web and watch the spider eat the bug.

* * *

On a Saturday around Noon

Kenzo came back from an errand he had. He saw what looked like Johan petting a neighbor's cat. Deciding to walk up to the boy to say a quick "hello" to him. When he got close enough what he really saw was Johan was picking a flea out of the cat's fur on the head and placed a small flea on a web of a daddy long leg spider. He watched the spider grab the flea and wrap it in it's web. "Johan that's cruel."

"Another bug would of been caught in the web." Johan got up from the ground and stood next to him. "Plus it's cruel of the flea to suck the cat's blood out of him."

"It's not a good habit Johan. Please don't do it again."

"Okay. I won't." Johan hugged him. Kenzo sighed before rubbing his head.

"Where's your mother?" He stopped hugging him.

"Inside with Nina." Johan took him to his mother and sister in his apartment that is the home he shares with them. Kenzo greeted them like he always did when he sees them. Nina went up to the Asian man and gave a big bear hug. "Hello Kenzo." Kenzo hugged her back. Anna waved and greeted him from the couch.

Before meeting Anna and her children he's never felt like had belong to a family of his own. He's not related to them by blood but he knows them like family.

"Come and sit with us." Anna said. Kenzo nodded and went over to sit next to her. The children followed and sat with them.


	3. Disturbing Moment

Author's Comments- This chapter was inspired by a couple of Top 5 videos on YouTube.

* * *

On a cold rainy day, Anna called Kenzo and asked him to watch Johan while she took Nina to see a doctor due to a cold that wasn't getting better. Kenzo gladly agreed to watch Johan. At 10 in the morning Johan was dropped off at Kenzo's apartment.

Most of the time Johan spent the time drawing, not speaking unless he needed something. A pile of drawings was growing. "Do you mind if I take a look at your drawings?"

"No." Kenzo picked up the pile and looked through the drawings. Johan drew birds, flowers, trees and other plants. The boy was very good at drawing, almost as good as a professional. "Johan these are wonderful. You're getting better every day." Johan smiles at the comment and continues to work on another drawing.

Kenzo saw a drawing unlike the others. This drawing depicted two male human figures in a bedroom. The figures are nude and in a sexual position on a bed. A third figure was watching with angry eyes. "Johan?"

"Hmm?"

"Johan… what inspired this drawing?"

"I saw you and another man…. Together… naked…" Oh no he saw him with his boyfriend Grimmer having sex. Him being a homosexual doesn't bother Anna but she didn't want the children to know about any of his relations with other men until they were at least twelve years old. Anna isn't going to be happy when she sees this and knows the motive behind it.

* * *

Johan wakes up from a nightmare. He gets up and leaves his shared bedroom to get some water. While he was getting a cup he heard strange noises coming from Kenzo's apartment. The walls were thin; you can hear anything happening. Johan went to the apartment after grabbing his mother's extra key for his apartment.

When he got there he unlocked the door and went in. He reached the bedroom and slightly opened the door, which wasn't locked (Kenzo lived alone and didn't expect a child to sneak into his apartment so he didn't think he needed to lock the bedroom door.) Johan saw something no child should ever see. Kenzo and another man were nude. Kenzo was blindfolded with his hands tide behind his back. He was sitting between the legs of the other man, who was biting his neck and touching him in between his legs with one hand while the other held Kenzo by the waist.

* * *

"Johan I'm sorry you saw that." Normally Kenzo is able to keep his composure but this was not one of those times. Guilt was written all over his face.

"I'm not mad at you Kenzo." It was an attempt Johan had to relief guilt from him. It didn't work but he wanted to assure him there are no hard feelings towards the elder man. "I'm mad at the other man."

"It may look like he was hurting me but he wasn't-"

"I won't let anyone have you." This was a side of Johan that no one including his own mother and sister has seen before. His face didn't show anger but the tone of his voice demonstrated it.

Nina loved Kenzo like her own father but Johan's love for Kenzo was much more but at the time he didn't understand the feeling. He just knew didn't like seeing another person with him. "Johan, don't talk like that." It was starting to feel tense in the room.

The boy hugs him tightly. "I love you Kenzo. Do you love me?"

"Yes Johan. You're like a son to me." Kenzo rubs his head. Not exactly what Johan had in mind for the responds but he's happy with it. "You don't have to worry about anyone taking me away." While Kenzo wasn't looking Johan ripped up the drawing and threw it away.


	4. Second Introduction

Author's note: I decided to have a second introduction. I'm not entirely sure why though.

* * *

It's been seven years since Kenzo and Johan saw each other. The children and Kenzo were separated after Anna died from a car crash. Nina and Johan were taken under the care of family members from their father's side of the family.

After the Liebert family moved away Kenzo moved out of the apartment building and into a small house of his own in quiet neighborhood near the school he works at.

One day Kenzo and Johan were reunited at the high school where Kenzo taught English. Johan was assigned to one of Kenzo's classes during his final year in high school. During the class lectures or when the classroom was dark while a video was playing, Johan would stare to his teacher when no one was looking.


	5. A Student's Confession

Author's comments- A monster fanart picture of Johan in a school uniform found on google image inspired this chapter. The words in italic are an example of a letter mentioned in the story.

* * *

Kenzo has an admirer who had been sending gifts and letters on a weekly bases. The admirer called himself the monster for a strange reason.

 _Kenzo Tenma,_

 _I yearn for your being. I want to feel and taste your flesh._

 _I dream of hearing kind words through your soothing voice._

 _I yearn for your love._

 _-The Monster_

Last night he received a letter from the admirer, which asked him to meet the admirer at a park near the high school at five in the early evening. He could of ignored the request but decided to comply because he wanted to confront the mysterious admirer.

-At the park ten minutes to 5 pm-

It has been an hour and fifty minutes since school ended. Kenzo was at the park near the school, sitting on the bench waiting for the admirer to show up. His student and former neighbor Johan walked up to him and greeted him, "Hello Mr. Tenma or can I call you Kenzo not that school hours are done?" Johan would call Kenzo 'Mr. Tenma' in front of his peers and other teachers because he knew Tenma wanted it that way.

Kenzo flinched, thinking it was the admirer until he saw Johan's face. "Oh Hello Johan." He sighed

"You look nervous. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing in particular." Kenzo lied. He didn't want him to get involved with what was to come at five. "What brings you here, Johan?"

"I come here to relax before going home to study."

-Five minutes left-

Johan was reading a novel. Kenzo was occupied with his own thoughts. He wondered what the admirer was like. Little did he know he was already with the admirer.

-5 pm-

It's five but no one showed up. Kenzo was about to stand when Johan spoke, "You never figured who the admirer is Mr Tenma?"

"How did you know-?"

"I'm the admirer of course."

"If you're the admirer I have a question."He didn't believe him at first but if he was the admirer he can answer a quesion he's had for the admirer for a while now.

"Why would you sign as the 'the monster' on all the letters?"

"I couldn't think of a name." Johan lied. "It didn't seem smart to use my real name." The real reason he signed as the monster was for a complicated reason he doesn't like to discuss. Kenzo didn't entirely believe the reason but he went along with it.

"I love you and have loved you since I can remember." Kenzo recalls the time when Johan told him he loved him. He knew the boy had a crush and thought he would grow out of it but he was wrong.

"I recall the night I saw you and the other man in bed. Seeing him touching and kissing you made me mad. At first I didn't fully understand why. Now I do. I was jealous of that man."

"Johan I'm too old for you. You're my student."

"I'll be eighteen within a week and I'll graduate in a month. After I graduate-."

"I think it would be better if we don't have a romantically relationship."

"Do you not love me?"

"You're like a son to me Johan. I can't return the romantically feelings you have." Without another word Kenzo walks away, leaving Johan.


	6. Accurate Fortune Cookies

Author's Comments- One day I came across a couple of fortunes from a couple of fortune cookies. One fortune was " _A long time admirer thinks highly of you."_ and the other was " _Your smile brings happiness to others"_. The second one made me thought of Grimmer and how he always smiled most of the time in the manga series. Then boom I came up with this chapter.

* * *

Two hours after Johan's confession

Grimmer and Kenzo decided to go to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. It wasn't far and the prices were fair. After a waiter brought them to a table and gave them a couple menus, they chose what they meal wasn't large or small, just an appetizer and one entrée shared.

The waiter came back with their check and two fortune cookies, which were put on the table. The waiter puts all the used dishes on the tray and walks off. Kenzo isn't a fan of the cookies themselves but he likes reading the fortune inside. They cracked open the cookie, pulled out the fortune, and read it. "What does yours say?" Kenzo asked

 _"_ _Your smile brings happiness to others."_ Grimmer answered

"That's most accurate fortune I've seen from a fortune cookie."

"I will admit many people told me that in the past. What does yours say?"

 _"_ _A long time admirer thinks highly of you."_ The word "admirer" reminded him of what Johan did for weeks and his confession. The thought of having another admirer like Johan didn't settle with him well but he didn't mention anything because he didn't want to show any distress that would ruin the moment.

"Another accurate fortune." Grimmer commented

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. You're a handsome man, Kenzo. I see many women and men stare at you from time to time." Kenzo playfully laughed at the statement. "It's true. It wouldn't surprise if one of your students had a crush on you." He stopped laughing. That comment was way to close to home at the moment but he still chose not to say anything. They paid the bill and left.


	7. Druken Encounter

Note: There's a character in the monster manga known as "The Devil's Apprentice". There wasn't a named mentioned for this character. I've decided to give a nickname of Ricky. If it turns out he has a name please let me know in a review. The _italic_ words are 'Ricky' speaking. The second part was inspired by a fanart found through google image and a part in the second or third episode of the series Animal Kingdom.

* * *

A Month Later

Roberto, Johan, and Ricky were at a bar for a few hours to celebrate the three getting a diploma or GED. They left when Ricky reached his limit; he was drunker than any sailor. He shouted and laughed loudly. That annoyed them and anyone they passed by. Ricky's attracted to both men and women, this wasn't a secrete from anyone who knew him.

Rickey noticed an Asian man at a bus stop, sitting on the bench. Johan also noticed the man on the bench and recognized him; it was Kenzo. Ricky stumbles over to him. Johan followed his friend.

 _"_ _Hellooo Handsome~!."_ Kenzo turns to owner of the voice.

"Hello." The man in front of him was a young man, blond hair, blue eyes and a face flushed due to being drunk. He smelled like vodka.

 _"How do you do that thing with your mouth?"_

"Pardon?" In a blink of an eye Ricky forcefully kisses Kenzo.

He pushes the young man off. _"No. Lets stay like this a little longer."_

Before he could attempt to kiss Kenzo again Johan grabs Ricky's shirt collar and pulls him away from his old teacher and neighbor. "Johan-?!" He punched Ricky in the face, making him fall to the ground, giving him a bloody nose, and knocking him out.

"I apologize for my friend's actions, Kenzo." Roberto sensed the vibe of anger and jealousy towards the drunken man from Johan. He knew Johan isn't interested in women but this was the first time he's seen him act violently because of another man. In the past Johan never showed his emotions to anyone. Seeing this was odd.

No one said a word. Roberto picked up the unconscious man and carried him on his own shoulder. "We'll be on our way now. Have a good evening." They walked away without another word.

Later on that night

Johan went his separate ways for the night, he remembered a time when he came in contact with Kenzo when he was drunk. He recalls it perfectly. It was on a calm night like this sometime after his confession.

The young man was heading home for the day when he saw a drunken Kenzo stumbling out of a black Uber car. Johan was close enough to run up to and catch him, preventing him from falling onto thr ground. The older man passed out in his arms after attempting to thank, greet, and apologize to him for being a "burden".

The uber driver drove off after he helped Johan finding the house key, opening and closing the door. Johan took Kenzo to his bedroom and placed him on his bed, laying him on his back. Johan sat next to him.

Johan's hand graces his cheek and forehead with a gentle touch as he took in the sight of Kenzo sleeping peacefully. "You're not a burden at all." Johan muttered. "Who would see a charming man like you as a "burden" Kenzo?" Despite what Kenzo told him his love for the older man can't be cured. He tried but it can't be done.


	8. A Nightmare On Halloween

Author's comments- I wanted to put a chapter that mentions a proposal in the fanfic and Kenzo having a nightmare. The nightmare part and the scene where Grimmer proposed to Kenzo are _italic_. The idea for Grimmer's costume came from a monster fanart found on Tumblr.

* * *

Grimmer and Kenzo were on their way to their hotel room from a Halloween party they attended, which was at a friend's studio apartment. Grimmer was dressed as Dracula (1931) while Kenzo didn't dress as anyone specific but dressed as a nameless prince wearing a royal blue and white cloths with a silver masquerade mask.

 _Everyone at the party was either, drinking, chatting in a group, or dancing. Kenzo was on the balcony by himself, enjoying the cool fresh air. Grimmer embraced him in his arms and playfully stated "You're blood is alluring." Kenzo turned around to face his lover._

 _"Do you plan on sucking my blood?" He asked playfully._

 _Grimmer chuckled. "There's something I wanted to ask you." He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a gold ring. "Will you marry me Kenzo Tenma?"_

 _"Yes." They embraced each other and kissed for a moment before going back inside to announce the news of their engagement._

The walk was calm and peaceful, it's apart of a perfect a night he had with Grimmer. For the past month Kenzo had this uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Tonight that feeling wasn't present. It felt wonderful to feel at ease.

They arrived at their hotel room. Kenzo opened the door and closed it after they went in. They took off their shoes. Grimmer wrapped his arms around Kenzo's waist and playfully bites his neck.

Kenzo gasped lightly from the touch of the fake vampire teeth. Grimmer released him after kissing him on the cheek. They took off their costumes, changed into their sleepwear, and went to sleep.

 _Kenzo is in his bedroom reading the novel The Count of Monte Cristo. He stops reading when he heard tapping on window and looked over at the window. He didn't see anything._

 _"Kenzo do you have a moment?" A voice asked._

 _Thinking it was Grimmer; he allowed the person to come in. "Come in." The mysterious person turns out to be Johan. He opens the door and walks in. He's holding a bag in his hand._

 _"Johan?" Kenzo was surprised for a moment but he doesn't let his wrong bother him. "Is there something you wanted?"_

 _"I have a gift for you."_

 _"You didn't have to." Johan pulls out a box from his bag and hands it to Kenzo. He opens the box and finds a severed head of Grimmer. Dread, sorrow, and fear floods Kenzo's mind. He drops the box onto the floor._

 _"I told you 'I won't let anyone have you' Kenzo." Johan walks up to Kenzo and pins him on the bed. He moves his head next to Kenzo's ear and whispers, "Embrace me, Kenzo."  
_

Kenzo woke up breathing heavily and sweating bullets. It was just a dream, a nightmare. He gets up and sits on the side of the bed. His body trembled madly.

Grimmer woke up and found Kenzo awake, sitting on the side of the bed, looking at the window. "Everything alright?"

"Huh?" Kenzo turned around, facing him. "Yes?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No."

"Bad dream?"

Talking about the dream would just bring up unneeded anxiety. He wanted to forget about it. "Go back to sleep. I'll be fine." Grimmer nodded and closed his eye. Kenzo waited a few more minutes before doing the same.


	9. Mortifying Visit

Author's Cooments- This chapter was inspired by a fanart found through google image and a few other fanfictions about Johan and Dr. Tenma.

* * *

Kenzo ended up in a Hospital due his appendix coming close to exploding. The Surgery was a success and he had to stay in the hospital for a week. Everyone who knew him (friends, some relatives, current students, and old students) sent him cards, boxed gifts, and flowers.

Two people visited him daily his fiancé Grimmer and his old student and neighbor Johan. The visits with Grimmer were pleasant as all the other times he's with the love of his life. On the other hand the visits with Johan weren't great or terrible just awkward. He couldn't get ride of the feeling of Johan eyeing him in a sexual manner.

* * *

Johan came to visit Kenzo. When he walked into the room he caught them in a moment of passionate kissing. Grimmer topped Kenzo who lying on the hospital bed with his arms wrapped around Grimmer. "I hope not I'm not interrupting." He hides his anger with a smile and a cheerful voice. Johan recognized Grimmer as the other man who was with Kenzo in his bedroom when he was ten.

They stopped kissing. Grimmer pulls away and gets off. Both men were looking at Johan.

"No." Grimmer answered, "I have to head to work. I'll call you later Kenzo."

"Okay. Have a good day." Grimmer smiled at Kenzo before leaving the room. It was only Johan and Kenzo.

"You've been together for a while now?"

"Yes. We're engaged."

He didn't show it but Johan was surprised to hear the news and yet another part of him wasn't surprised just angry and jealous perhaps."I hope things work out for you, Kenzo."

"Thank you, Johan." Hearing this made Kenzo happy. Maybe Johan has accepted his lack of romantically feelings for the young man and has started a process of moving on.

* * *

It was two hours since Kenzo ended his phone call with Grimmer and went to sleep. The only light and sound in the room was the tv that was left on. While he was sleeping soundly, Johan snuck into the room, dressed as one of the male nurses. He climbs onto the bed and crawls on top of the older man.

Four pairs of handcuffs were used to chain his hands and feet to the rails on the sides of the bed. One kiss was placed on the forehead; two more kisses were placed on his cheeks. Another was placed on his lips. Johan moved his head to the older man's neck, starting to kiss and suck on it.

"Grimmer?" Kenzo moaned lightly as he woke up from his sleep. His eyes were wide with shock when he saw Johan straddling him, pushing up his gown and pulls down his boxers. "Johan?!" With an old tie Johan gagged his mouth, keeping him from shouting.

"You have very soft skin, smooth as silk." Johan comments as his fingers explore the revealed skin. "It's as if you don't have any hair on your body."

Kenzo shivers from the touch, goose bumps covering his body. He attempts to move his arms to push Johan off but he can't. Even though there's little light in the room he can see each hand and foot was chained to a rail with a pair of handcuffs. His gown was pushed up, far enough to reveal a couple nubs.

Kisses and bites were placed on his chest and stomach. Kenzo flinches and moans due the feeling of Johan's teeth on one of his nipples and fingers pinching the other until they were red and hard.

When Johan was done with his nipples, he starts sucking on the hard cock while he fingered him. Kenzo tugged at the handcuffs, shutting his eyes tightly, and attempted to hold back the moans.

Through his mind Kenzo kept asking himself, **"** If he had done anything wrong in the past? **"**

Kenzo came in his mouth and he swallowed every drop. Johan pulls out fingers and laid on top of him. They breathed heavily for a moment. Johan whispered in his ear, "Marry who ever you want but that won't keep me away from you."

 **FIN?**


End file.
